


Laundry

by DaFishi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Laundry day, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Steve is done with Tony’s shit, Steve is not amused, Tony is being a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: It’s been Tony’s turn to do the laundry for the past three days. Steve has had enough and puts his foot down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This was so damn cute till the end.

Tony ran into his lab and shut the door.

“Jarvis, don’t let anyone…” Tony yells, panicking but is interrupted by a cough from behind him.

He turns around to see his omega tapping his feet inside the lab.

Tony’s brain breaks because holy shit Steve was wearing a really long Iron Man shirt. And nothing else.

“Jarvis, lock the doors to the lab please,” Steve says calmly, though his eyes are lit aflame.

Tony finally regains his senses. He sits down in his seat and gently grabs his omega’s wrist and pulls him into his lap to try and reason with him.

Steve raises one eyebrow but allows himself to be seated on Tony’s lap, straddling Tony in a way that makes the shirt ride up a little to reveal black boxers.

Tony pouts. “Did anyone see you in this? I mean, I don’t know how to feel if they did. Jealous because your nice long legs are out for display,” he says, running his hands up smooth thighs, “but also pretty damn happy to see you in an Iron Man shirt.”

Tony waggles his eyebrows. “Trying to start something, babe?”

Steve frowns at his alpha. “Yes. The laundry machine.”

“You don’t need my help in that,” Tony says, one hand rubbing circles on the inside of Steve’s thighs while the other grabs some alcohol off his bench.

Steve pulls the alcohol out of reach, ignoring the whine of displeasure from his alpha. He grabs a bottle of water to give to Tony instead.

Steve gives him a pointed look while watching Tony sips the water. “This is Natasha’s after she got stuck in a gift shop with her clothes in tears. Everyone knows it’s hers.”

Tony chokes on his water and his scent flares in a possessive manner.

“Off,” he demands pointing to the shirt.

“I have nothing to wear because someone keeps forgetting to do the laundry,” Steve snipes. 

Tony grins. “You could wear something of mine….”

“Like the suit? You don’t have anything either, dumbass,” Steve dryly replies.

Tony just pulls him closer and nips at the open skin of Steve’s throat.

“I love you,” he mumbles, voice full of adoration, as a final frontier to get out of laundry duty.

“I love you too, idiot,” Stege replies, face slightly flushed.

“You’re so easy to fluster,” Tony teases,

Steve just huffs, blush rising even higher.

Tony laughs while Steve gets off of him and moves to leave the lab.

He turns at the last second and for a second Tony thinks he’s finally going to get rid of the stupid shirt to have some fun but is interrupted by Steve’s voice saying;

“Oh, by the way, saying I love you doesn’t save you from doing chores. Natasha will kill you slowly and I’m going to make you sleep on the couch if you don’t do the laundry.”

“No, not the couch!” Tony says, looking scandalized.

When Steve leaves, Tony grumbles or himself but finally gets up to do the laundry.

He’s throwing the clothes into the machine and tells Jarvis to start the spin cycle.

“I really thought the ‘I love you’ was going to work,” Tony says, folding the clothes.

Later that night when he came down from his high and saw his omega fast asleep next to him, alabaster skin glowing in the moon, he thinks, ‘I should do the laundry more often if that’s the reward I get.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please


End file.
